At the Mercy of a Roman Freak
by Emmerai
Summary: The great kingdom of Italy, ruled by Prince Feliciano. His scientists Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan come up with a radical way of strengthening the Italian army. Just what happens? A story I wrote for Science class on Genetic Engineering and Cloning.
1. Chapter 1: Where it all Begins

**Author's Note: **HI. I'm back, after not writing for a long time. Why was I gone? Lack of motivation. What else? Oh yeah, homework. Writing the A/N at 3:58 AM so expect this to be odd. You can just skip to the story which I _didn't _write at 4am. You're still reading this? You get a cookie! No, no cookie, you get CAKE! Okay, I own Hetalia. But don't tell anybody, because I don't own Hetalia outside of my little world. Just one thing though: FUSOSOSOSOSO~ No Spain in this one, so I HAD to :D

Lolol I came back to finish this A/N at 3:45 Pm, and I realized what a lunatic I am when I'm cranky XDD Okay, I'm done with A/N.

Rated T in case of mild violence and language from a few characters. Really and honestly, I'm tempted to rate it K+

* * *

><p>"Veee, when will my pasta be served?" The starving Italian prince had asked for the thirtieth time in 5 minutes.<p>

"My holy prince Feliciano, if you'll just wait ten more minutes! Would you like an appetizer while you wait?" his loyal German butler Ludwig offered.

"Is it pasta? Or pizza?" Feliciano inquired curiously.

"No," Ludwig stated flatly.

"Awwww!"

While these two argued about pasta, the scientists of the land, Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan, one American, one British, and the other Russian, respectively, were concocting their latest schemes.

"I believe that we can take the moon for ourselves if we paint it completely green! And then we can—"

"No!" Arthur interrupted Alfred. "That idea is the most ridiculous thing my bloody ears have ever heard! _How _you manage to stay alive with that shitty logic, I'll never know!"

"Well excuse me; at least I'm not the one throwing away ideas before we even _try _them! Do you have anything better?" Alfred countered.

"Of course I do, you wanker! We can clone the idiot prince to make a completely loyal army! He's stupid enough to make it work!" Arthur suggested.

"Brilliant! I love your thinking, Art!" Alfred yelled while suffocating Arthur in his infamous bear hug.

"Get off of me!" Arthur gasped.

"You can always come and hug me," Ivan had offered to the energetic American.

"NO, you Commie Bastard!" Alfred readily refused. Ivan was immediately heartbroken from yet another case of being secluded.

The three lunatic scientists get to work on this radical idea, Ivan in charge of the planning, Arthur in charge of the actual cloning, and Alfred in charge of the material gathering.

"Vee, what do you want?" Feliciano inquired of the jumping Alfred.

"We have a new plan to expand your army: we'll make a bunch of versions of you! So can I have some hair?" The American nondescriptly stated. Had Arthur been with him, he'd have been scolded for his lack of preparation.

"Okay!" The prince agreed, surprisingly. Alfred proceeded to yank a hair strand out of Feliciano's scalp, to which Feli had blurted a thunderous yell.

"I'll see ya later, Prince Fel!" Alfred yelped, skipping off to the lab. Once he had reached the laboratory, Arthur scolded at him to be careful while Ivan welcomed him back.

They set off to work, and before long about three hundred thousand Italian clones were before their eyes.

"My God, Art, how did you do this? I expected ten, maybe twenty, at most, but three hundred thousand?" Alfred gaped.

"Well, Alfred, it's my magic," he grinned. In reality, he used the same process everybody uses for cloning, but in mass production and sped up. He extracted the DNA from Feliciano's hair strand with nanotechnology and implanted the DNA into an embryo. The change comes here, however: instead of implanting the embryo into a female animal's uterus, he had the embryo grow outside of the uterus in a cubicle, spraying the new creature with insulating growth formula every ten minutes. It's impossible to make three hundred thousand by hand, so he amplified the process by using robots to spray and implant. As for DNA extraction and replication, he sprayed growth formula on the DNA so that the replication process in the cells would speed up. The growth formula was confidential, unfortunately, so we cannot know for sure what it's made from.

"PASTAAAAAAAA!" The Italian army cried in unison. The scientists were caught off guard, giving a confused face to one another. Only then did they realize the atrocity they had committed: they made an army of willful idiots.

"Oh bloody shit, they need a leader that they'll listen to!" Arthur freaked out. He felt responsible for it, and in a way, he was the most responsible.

"I can lead them," Ivan generously offered.

"No!" Alfred and Arthur screeched together.

"Okay, if we need someone that can understand them, why don't we just take the prince's DNA and modify it so that he can be really smart? And we can change another gene of his so that we can distinguish him…" Alfred pondered.

"No, that's an abomina—wait, that's a great idea! Al, I didn't know you were capable of such thinking!" Arthur congratulated.

"What does that mean?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"…Never mind. So, you can do that, America! You're slower than I am, but you generally yield better results. Ivan can help you if you want."

"Okay! Come on, Ivy!" Alfred shouted, as he skipped off to the lab yet again. Ivan followed promptly.

They took the original DNA and waited for it to replicate naturally. They decided to genetically engineer this super Feliciano by modifying the copy. Once the copy was obtained, Alfred mutated many genes responsible for intelligence, but he focused primarily on the X-chromosome, since that sequence has a dominant feature in intelligence. Because the DNA was coded for a male human, an extremely mutated X-chromosome that yielded toward a super-genius status would completely dominate the code! In Alfred's mind, it'd work perfectly…

After careful switching of bases, he'd finally created a super-genius that could understand the clones. All he needed was to warp some colors in order to distinguish him from the rest. He decided to give him pure auburn hair and green eyes, unlike the pale reddish brunette and hazel eyes that characterized the prince.

Alfred and Ivan had finalized the product, giving extra immunity to certain diseases, so they sprayed growth formula on it, and thus after a tormenting long thirty hours, the mutated clone was grown.

"He's perfect," Arthur praised. "Let's bring him to the prince so that he can be named!" The party agreed to this, and thus they scurried off to Prince Feliciano's room.

"What is it now?" Feliciano queried sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Can't you see it's really late?"

"Well, my lovely Prince Feliciano, we want to give you the honor of naming your 'brother.' I mean, only a prince would be fitting of the job!" Arthur stated.

Feliciano slowly dragged his eyelids open when he spotted a near twin of him. His eyes immediately flared open, and he looked the mutant all over. "Vee, he should be named Romano! After my noble capital of Rome!"

'Romano?' All the scientists thought in unison. Pretending that the Prince was in his right mind, they all flattered Feli, telling him how gorgeous the name was.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" Romano suddenly asked. This left the scientists stupefied. "Hey, did you fucking hear me? **Do you have any tomatoes that I can eat?**" he kept on demanding. Arthur immediately left in search of tomatoes, and when he came back, Romano snatched all twelve and hurled them at the scientists.

"You bloody wanker! How dare you throw tomatoes at me?" Arthur shouted.

"Just like this!" Romano responded, throwing yet another tomato at Arthur's face. Arthur had no choice but to shrug it off, as he remembered he was in the presence of Prince Feliciano.

"Brother, would you like to play?" Feliciano asked.

"Veneziano, of course I would!" Romano answered giddily.

"Veneziano?" Feli asked confusedly.

"Yes, because you're from Venice, you stupid bastard!" Romano laughed. "Hey, why don't we call Alfred America, Arthur England, and Ivan Russia?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea, brother!"

"Please, call me Romano, my dear Veneziano!"

"Va bene, Fratello!" Feliciano agreed. [Va bene, fratello: okay, Brother!]

"I just fucking said to call me Romano, you asshole!" The angry mutant was beginning to realize the limits of his donor's intelligence.

"Oh, mi dispiace, Romano!" Feliciano whimpered. [Oh, I'm sorry, Romano!]

"It's fine… Now, I'm off. Later," the feisty mutant called out as he headed out of the room. The scientists had stayed behind to discuss with the prince. Little did they know what monster they just created…

**A/N: **At this point, I'll let you think what you want. It's two chapters long, so part 2 will come Sunday. On Sunday, you'll witness the wrath of Italy Romano. I want to torture your minds 3:D Don't think I don't love ya all, though~ I'mma just say, I almost cried writing part 2. Sad, sad things happen *cough* somebody dies *cough* Well, I'm out~ R & R of course!


	2. Chapter 2: Is it all Over?

**Author's Note: **Part 2, here it is! I might make a part 3, but it would be a while before I post it, since I haven't a clue what happens after the infamous Part 2. Warning: Lots of Drama, idiocy, war, and time lapses. Some violence. And yeah, Ita fans be warned! But, revenge is served :D! Ahahaha, I already spoiled... OKAY, go on, READ!

Rated T in case of mild violence and language from a few characters. Really and honestly, I'm tempted to rate it K+

* * *

><p>"All rise, stand!" Romano ordered the clones.<p>

"Sì, Signore!" the clones all cried out in unison. [Sì, Signore!: Yes, sir!]

"Okay, it is your dutiful mission to go and fucking seize all of France's vital regions! I want this accomplished no later than 1300 hours tomorrow, understand?"

"Sì, Signore!" And thus, the clones set out on their first raid against their neighbors. This was but the start of the super-genius's plans...

By the end of the month, the Italy Romano had managed to seize all of the Eurasian continent for the mighty empire of Italy. He planned on the United States next, but he needed to capture the most important target first: Prince Feliciano, the Italy Veneziano.

In the middle of the night, Romano snuck into Feli's room, spotting him sound asleep. Romano stealthily pulled out the dagger from beneath his shirt, hovering it over the oblivious Prince's neck. He couldn't believe it, but Romano actually felt slight shame in his actions. As he brought the blade down, he whispered, gently, into Feliciano's ear the sweet, sweet words he'd never forget: I'm sorry, my dearest brother. A tear rolled down the hill of his cheek and coldly splattered onto the noble Prince's neck, mingling with the Crimson that surrounded it. Italy Romano slowly backed away, finally dashing out of the room, with a resolve stronger than ever. He hadn't exactly celebrated his donor's death, but he wouldn't let the Prince's demise be in vain, either.

* * *

><p>Today marked the seventh Anniversary since Italy Romano's world conquest, but it also marked a very special date to this ruthless mutant dictator: the tenth Anniversary of his donor's murder. He reflected back on that bittersweet day, remembering his vow to annihilate the human race exactly ten years after, for Earth's sake.<p>

"Lorren, come!" Since his birth, Romano had been noticing the slight differences in the clones handed down to him, thus he was able to give them the names they rightfully deserved.

"Yes, Signore Romano?" Lorren asked as he stepped forward.

"Are all the preparations for today made?"

"Sì, Signore!"

"Good. Then set off the missiles," Romano ordered. In exactly twelve hours, this prosperous world would come crashing to an end, thanks to the missiles he's about to launch toward every region of the world: a lethal virus that eats you from the inside in less than thirty minutes. This virus was created by the dictator himself, so he modified it to make sure that it only infected humans. His goal was simple: to eradicate humans in order for the world's ecosystem to regain the balance it had thousands of years ago, before humans came and wrecked it all. Unfortunately for humanity, Romano lost all desire to live many moons ago.

* * *

><p>"Russia, do you think you've got it?" Alfred questioned for the ninetieth time this hour. Ever since Prince Feliciano's death, Alfred, Arthur, and Ivan were locked up in a chamber in the depths of Feli's castle. What makes this chamber different from any other is that Romano got his hands on it, altering the system and the locks to such a high level that it took the three brilliant human scientists exactly ten years to figure out how to bust it. Alfred and Arthur entrusted Ivan with corrupting the main system, since he's the most experienced of the three when it comes to hacking and smashing.<p>

"Not yet America, now would you kindly be quiet? Kolkolkolkolkolkol..." He my have said it in a sweet voice, but Ivan's expression spoke the brutal words he had silenced. This special ability of his can chill the spine of a fire. After having said this, Alfred remained silent. Half an hour later, Ivan finally managed to open the doors. They were free at last.

"Wahooooo!" The always enthustiastic Alfred cried out as he cartwheeled his way out into the main hallway.

"You bloody idiot! Don't you know you have to shut the fuck up and stay _hidden_?" Arthur scolded, as typical.

"But, we're free, England! Freeeeeee!" He embraced even Ivan this time, a colossal group hug in which only Alfred participated.

"Well, America, we still need to get out of the castle," Ivan smiled.

"Thanks for putting a damper on the mood, you Commie Bastard," Alfred glared. Would they find out Romano's plans soon enough to stop him? Or will they perish in their pursuit for freedom?

Alfred's mood had changed completely, from ignorant dunce to determined agent. He stopped skipping around and immediately started hastening toward the East wing of the castle, for reasons unknown. Arthur was about to question him when Alfred explained, "I think you'll agree to my actions," with a look that only he with tenacity could sustain.

Once Alfred reached his destination, the other two thought he was insane. It was a tiny, dusty room with many flasks, located exactly five rooms to the left and two stories below the old laboratory. Alfred quickened into the room, searching frantically between all the rubbish. At last, he found what he was looking for: a remote control with a big red button.

"Just what is that?" Arthur asked.

"It's in case of an emergency. I'm surprised he didn't find it..."

"Can you _please _be more specific for once?" Arthur demanded.

"...Okay. But come closer you two." Arthur and Ivan did as they were told. Once huddled in a circle, Alfred continued, "When I built Romano, I implanted a nuclear bomb in him. I never thought I'd be able to use a microscopic bomb until then, but I'm really glad I used it now! This button will cause the bomb to go off in thirty seconds. I didn't tell you guys because I figured that there's no better way to keep confidential information a secret than to not tell anybody."

"Wow, you never cease to stun me, America!" Arthur praised.

Instead of his usual response, Alfred decided to put an end to it and thus he pressed the button. "There. He'll be dead in thirty seconds. HA! No matter how smart he is, he can't outsmart his creators!"

Meanwhile, Romano chuckled to himself as he watched the scientists think they had victory. He figured that he had a bomb within him long ago, and when he found the remote, he deactivated it and made a useless replica in case this very scenario occurred. He'd also purposely lowered the security on the chamber, since he knew that they should at least get to enjoy their last day.

Forty seconds had passed since the button was pressed, and nothing happened. That's when Romano started to get hysterical over the whole situation.

The scientists had headed upward, in search of a way out of the castle. When they found the exit, they simply left and celebrated their 'escape.' They had a marvellous time together, and it'd probably be the last...

* * *

><p><p>

In the end, the trio never even found out that the remote was a fake, and the knew even less of Italy Romano's plans. Romano had succeeded, nobody stopped him, and now there were no humans left on the planet. Or so Romano thought before he died.

Before the scheduled launching of his beloved missiles, he'd committed suicide, since he knew that he'd be immune to the disease, thanks to his creator's modifications. What he didn't know was that his trusted Lorreno, who he had underestimated to the intelligence of Prince Feliciano, if not worse, had betrayed him. Lorreno had mutated DNA, as well, except that his mutations were accidental, going by unnoticed. He became smarter than all the other clones and managed to gain Romano's trust. He pretended to be an idiot, and with this act, Romano hadn't a clue that Lorreno rivaled him as far as brain power was concerned. When Romano told him to launch the missiles, he agreed and indeed pressed the button, but he disactivated it the night before. He knew indeed that humanity was becoming a problem for Earth, but he realized that killing off the human race wasn't the answer.

With the world's dictator gone, Lorreno knew that the job was up to him. Thus, he took Romano's crown (which was in turn Feliciano's) and mounted it atop his own head, declaring himself the new dictator of the world...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's the story, folks! If you've read the whole thing, you get a cookie! I might just resurrect Veneciano, though, if there ever is a continuation... Ludwig's an alchemist! XD Well, R & R and please don't spare on criticism! An important question: Do you think the story properly conveys the pros & cons of genetic engineering/cloning? I did the story last Thursday, thinking it was due Friday, but it's actually due Tuesday, so I'd like feedback on that in order to make sure I get an A for that XD I really like the story, though; I always thought clones were cliche, but this proved otherwise! Well, bye bye~


End file.
